Manque
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Je ne sais pas si je suis triste qu'il soit parti...ou content ? Désemparé ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ce que je sais en revanche, ce que je VOIS, c'est le vide qu'il a laissé. Et pourtant, il était si cruel..." OS ginkira, et un peu de GinRangiku


**Titre : Manque**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Bleach**

**Genre : Angst à moitié romantique, mais angst quand même. Ceci est un One-Shot, donc un seul chapitre.**

**Pairing : GinKira, mon préféré, et un peu de GinRangiku aussi, parce qu'il n'y a pas que la yaoi dans la vie, hé hé**

**Rating : T, parce que…décidément, je fais dans le glauque en ce moment. Pas du tout sensuel, plutôt glacial comme une lame…**

**Nota Bene : Se situe juste après la fuite des trois traîtres de la Soul Society, éventuellement quand Kira vient se réconcilier avec Rangiku.**

* * *

« Je me sens…Je ne sais pas…est-ce que je suis triste ? Content ? Désemparé ? Je ne sais pas, et pourtant…lorsqu'il pénétrait dans ma chambre sans un bruit, à peine un froissement dans la pénombre, je me sentais malade; il s'allongeait doucement sur moi et me caressait. Il avait toujours les mains glacées, je frissonnais à leur contact, révulsé. Je murmurais, paniqué, un début d'excuse, mais que je ne voulais pas, oh non, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais il ne m'a jamais écouté.

Il ne voulait pas de mes stupides suppliques; seulement de mes larmes quand il me soulevait le bassin pour entrer brutalement dans mon… »

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, se couvrant le visage de ses mains, l'air horrifié.

« Je détestais ça. Je détestais la manière qu'il avait de se conduire avec moi, de m'utiliser comme une chose. J'aurais voulu me débattre, mais je suis trop faible; je l'ai toujours laissé me faire ce qui lui plaisait, même si je lui disais que je ne voulais pas. Même si ça faisait mal… »

Quand il releva la tête, Kira avait retrouvé une expression neutre.

« Vous voyez cette cicatrice ? » dit-il en dénudant son épaule droite. « C'est lui qui me la faite. Il m'a mordu…Ha ha, vous vous rendez compte ? Il m'a MORDU ! Si fort qu'il a dû m'assommer pour faire taire mes hurlements. »

Son rire était sans joie, et un rictus déformait ses lèvres. Son regard restait pourtant étrangement calme, comme s'il était ailleurs.

« Oui, notre relation était douloureuse. Si on peut appeler ça une relation. S'il y a une personne qui mériterait de devenir folle, c'est bien moi. Si une personne devait être soulagée, ce serait moi…pourtant… »

- Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea Matsumoto en lui resservant du saké avec précaution.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

« Oui. Il me manque. »

Il pinça les lèvres. Pensif, il contempla un instant son verre avant de l'avaler d'un trait. Puis reprenant son souffle, il lâcha, avec une ombre de sourire.

« C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de dire que je le détestais, ou presque, c'est tout comme. Pourtant, il était mon chef, mon unique raison de vivre. Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ça de masochisme, mais il y avait des choses que j'admirais chez lui : qui le rendait si éblouissant que j'en oubliais le reste. »

Il s'arrêta, hésitant, puis reprît.

« Lorsqu'il me baisait, c'était comme une atroce brûlure qui me transperçait de long en large. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il adorait m'infliger un tas de petites plaies sur tout le corps, et son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que le flot de mes larmes devenait plus important. Mais il y avait toujours un moment où il s'arrêtait, où il allait chercher une trousse à pharmacie, et où il me soignait pour effacer ses traces. Il me disait « Si je n'te soigne pas, tu n'seras pas en état d'travailler, Izuru-chan. Et alors, qui triera les dossiers à ma place, nee ? ». Et c'était rassurant de voir qu'il pouvait se comporter en être humain après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il disait ça avec humour, et je sentais l'ironie dans sa voix. C'était presque drôle.

Alors, il prenait soin de moi; ses gestes étaient délicats, tandis qu'il épongeait le sang, comme s'il avait peur de me blesser à nouveau. Parfois, après s'être rhabillé, il déposait un baiser sur mon front avant de partir, comme pour me dire Pardon, sauf que ça ne voulait pas sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Mais pour moi c'était pareil, et il était absous. »

Il cacha son visage rougit par l'alcool et la honte entre ses bras croisés sur la table et chuchota.

« …oui, il me manque…affreusement… »

Rangiku lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, avant de s'effondrer sur la table, également ivre.

« Moi aussi. » lui sembla-t-il qu'elle disait avant qu'ils ne sombrent tout deux dans le sommeil qui oublie.


End file.
